The Price of the Moon
by BB012104
Summary: After a traumatic death, Clara Tracy and her friend, Aurelia Young are sucked into the world of Death Note. With the help of a shiny pink Shinigami and gifts from the Shinigami King, can she find her place in the world? Will she ever be able to accept herself and others for their imperfections? OCx? Eventually. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

 _I'm insane._

 _Well there's a happy thought._

"Come on! Clara we gotta get out of here!" yells my friend Aurelia.

 _I look up at her. She's alive. Covered in blood but alive._ There's holes in our clothes, but we don't seem to be injured _._ I glance around. We're in a tiny locked room with no windows. _Well that's new. I guess we must be inside the janitor's closet in some kind of school or office because there's some cleaning supplies pushed up against the walls. Yayyy for cleaning supplies! This is actually really nice and spacious for a closet. I could quite happily just stay inside here forever and ever with my friend and some handy dandy cleaning supplies. Wait, did I just call Aurelia my friend?_

 _Well, she's sorta my friend. Kinda. See, we were both going to be freshmen next school year, and we were partners in gym class last year. She was okay. She likes weird_ _animes that I've never heard of. I mean, she likes Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan, but she'd never even seen Spirited Away, Code Geass, or finished_ _Death Note. I know. She started it, but didn't finish._

 _She was creeped out by L as a character and Naomi Misora's death, so brilliant me decided to tell her about the serial killer that had brought the two characters together. What! Don't give me that look! I knew she wouldn't ever read the book. She hates reading. I can't even get her to read any manga, much less Death Note. But anyway, when I told her about BB and his strawberry jam, Shinigami eyes, and how he lopped off his victim's limbs and stuck them in the bathtub, she was all like, "Nope, not gonna ever watch that again," for some strange reason._

 _Maybe it was my fault. It was my fault that my only friend from any gym class ever was a weirdo hipster anime fan girl._

She's starting to yell at me again: "Yeah! It is your fault!"

 _I guess I've been mumbling my thoughts. Anyway, she won't even be my kinda friend after today._

"What did you do? Where are we? Help me find a way out of here!"

I sigh.

"I have something to tell you, Aurelia, and you're not gonna like it."

 _How did I end up here?_

It started with a movie. _I just wanted to see a movie about the greatest superheroes on earth, but my parents didn't._ My brother couldn't take me because he was studying for the ACT or something. It was also my birthday _. I know._ My parents wouldn't take me to a movie on my birthday because they wouldn't sacrifice any more of their hearing to the silver screen. They also wouldn't let me go by myself because it was unsafe for a teenager to go see a movie on their only fifteenth birthday ever. Now I'm not the most social person, and normally I wouldn't ask my friends from school to hang out with me, but I decided to make an exception. _It was my birthday for Pete's sake!_ I decided to text my friends, but most of them were on vacations because it was Memorial Day. Aurelia was the only one who could go. She had already seen it, which is kind of ironic because she knows nothing about the universe or what the next eight movies were gonna be about. I begged her and she finally agreed to go, if I bought her a large popcorn and about a gallon of Pepsi.

 _We got good seats, and soon I was happily watching a trailer about a man who could shrink to the size of an ant._

"Do you think that the Wasp will join up or be in any movie ever?" I whispered quietly.

"Whoos thrat?" She spoke through a mouthful of popcorn dripping in butter flavoring.

I sighed and glanced down to the popcorn.

"No way sista. This popcorn is mine." She laughed evilly.

"Not even a little?" I whined.

She just looked down her nose at me. _I forgot to mention that she is about 6 feet tall._ I'm like 5 foot 7, which is normally pretty tall for a girl, but I can't hold a candle to her. I'm 15 today, but she's still 14 until next week. _Yep, we were born a week apart. She actually looks a lot older than me._ She's super tall, and has a really pretty face with a pointed chin. Her eyes are a really pale blue, and her golden blonde hair falls about half way down her back. She parts her hair on the right side, but her the hair on the left side of her part kinda poofs up. _She honestly looks a bit like Rapunzel from Tangled, except their personalities are complete opposites. She usually wears dark clothes with black sweaters._

 _On the other hand, I have hair that looks like a beam of sun light barely brushing a lovely pool of mud. Or maybe like some dog pissed in a pile of crap._ The yellow in my hair kinda gives it a green tint. _Well, I always say that when I'm in college, I'm going to dye my hair green, so at least I know that it won't look too unnatural._ I wear it with a part on my left with a Barrett on my right. It's also kinda frizzy and wavy; it stops at my shoulders. I have gross mud brown eyes too, but they have a weird green ring around the brown, and I always have to wear a clunky pair of glasses with the strongest prescription on the planet. My chin is pointed like Aurelia's, but somehow it still manages to look masculine. I wear whatever is comfy; although, I do love the color pink. _But anyway, back then I wasn't dwelling on the beautifulness of myself; I was focused on getting some popcorn._

I made a snatch for some popcorn, but didn't succeed in getting any.

"Hey! Keep it down punks!" yelled a man who was sitting behind us.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, but Aurelia just snorted.

She pulled out her phone and started to text her friend Olive.

"Hey! Put the phone away now!" the man yelled.

 _Whoa bro! He looks really angry. I don't want to fight with some random creepy dude on my birthday_. "You should listen to him," I whispered as I tugged on her sleeve.

"I do what I want asshole!" she screamed at the man. _Yep that's Aurelia for you. Crazy and never goes back against a decision. She appears to have decided that I'm too much of a scaredy cat to stand up to this psycho. She's probably right._

"I'm gonna go complain and get you kicked out!" he called with his face red.

I snapped. _Why can't I just have a normal birthday?_ "Hey leave my friend alone! It's just the previews!" I screamed.

"Are you smart mouthing me kid?" He pulled something from his jacket.

"Aurelia, get down!" I yelled as I tried to stretch myself over her.

Suddenly she jumped in front of me.

 **BANG!**

I think I screamed as she crumpled to the ground like an ant getting stepped on, but my ears were ringing.

I didn't hear the shot that would change everything I knew, I saw it, just a **FLASH!** , then numbness.

 **FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!**

After the last burst of light came the pain. I couldn't see anything. I could barely feel the cold floor beneath me. Then, I could barely feel her beneath me. The pain took over everything before I felt the numbness return. Then there was nothing.

 _What the heck?! Did I just get murdered by some freak who really wanted to see the preview for Tomorrowland? Am I in heaven or hell? No seriously where am I?_

I groaned and sat up. I looked around. I was sitting in a gray wasteland covered in bones. _It actually looks like the elephant graveyard from The Lion King._ My eyes focused on a bright spot in front of me. I blinked. I was staring at a pink Shinigami covered in gold and jewels.

"So tell me, kid, what's your birthday wish?"

I'm afraid I said something rather rude.

It gave me a funny look; "Are you sure you want godly poop for your birthday?"

"Huh? No I don't want that. It's just, who are you?"

"I guess I'll have to explain everything. I am the stunningly beautiful Shinigami Akane." I'm here becau-"

"Are you male or female?" I butted in.

"Very funny, I am obviously a female. I am here because you tried to die to save your friend, but your friend decided to die to save you, and you were both murdered, all on your birthday. That usually only happens once in a millenia. Because of this the Shinigami King has allowed the human who this happens to travel between worlds for eternity. You can't return to your old world, but you can go to any parallel universe you can think of."

 _I thought to myself: Well, she seems more intelligent than I first thought. Hmm... This will be a tough call; should I go to Death Note's world first or maybe I could be Wasp and join... Oh wait, she's still talking._

"He will occasionally have me offer you gifts that will give you an advantage above the occupants of that world. You also must decide where your friend will go. She can either return back to her world and carry on with her life as if you had died. Or she can come with you. You can't have her decide though."

 _I know Aurelia. She gets panic attacks. She will blame herself for my death, she will probably commit suicide._ I shuddered. _But she will blame me for her death if I take her with me. She has so much to live for. Doesn't she?_

"If I take her with me, will we be able to watch over our families and friends?" I asked as I realized that I will never be able to tell my family that I love them ever again.

"Yes; you can follow them around, but you won't be able to ever take physical form in that world again."

"What are the gifts the Shinigami King will give me?"

"He will give you options, and you will have to decide which to take. If you bring your friend with you, you can't choose the same gift as her."

"Does she have to know she could have gone back if I take her? Can I talk to her before I send her back?"

Akane looked at me in pity. "If you take her with you, then yes she has to know. You will be locked in a room with her until you tell her the truth. If you send her back you can't talk to her before you send her away because she is not allowed to have any memories of this place."

 _I lost myself in thought: Aurelia is going to hate me for eternity if I take her with me. I want to bring her with me, but I know that is so selfish. I don't want her to live a life of misery either. I will be responsible for her unhappiness either way._

"Akane will you follow me around all the time?"

"Not all the time, but you seem interesting, so I'll tag along."

"So tell me, Clara what's your birthday wish?"

I sat in silence.

 _I'm so sorry, Aurelia, I thought to myself._

"I have made a decision. She will come with me, and I want to go to the world of Death Note."

"Well as long as you're sure you don't want holy poop."

 _I remember wondering if I was delusional. A Shinigami just told me a bathroom joke. I think I like being dead. I wonder if I can see that movie here, or if it doesn't exist. I just exiled my kinda friend from ever living in her home again. I saw a shiny pink Shinigami. I just might be going insane. Wait. I know I'm insane._

 _I'm insane._

 _Well there's a happy thought._

 **Author's Note:** So, I've been playing favorites. My other story is currently longer and better written. I know, I'm a bad person. But I'm going to fix up this story, and switch between the two of them.

I'm going to delete the old chapters and redo them with less grammar errors. Hopefully that won't take too long. Then I'll work on the newer ones.

Anyways I'd like to thank **Nightmare Black-Rose** , **Nifawiwa** , **reula** , **trinity. wright07** , **AkiEn** , and **Angel of Change** for favoriting/following. You're all awesome!

 **Nifawiwa:** Thank you so much! I tried to make her a little different. Sorry it takes me forever.

Hi guys! I really appreciate you checking out my first fanfic on this fandom! I know it's not perfect, but I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. If you find something wrong with my work, I would appreciate it if you let me know through a review or PM. I always appreciate reviews because they help me improve my writing. I'll try to update this as much as I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trigger warning: reference to bulimia**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**_

 _ **Clara x ? Poll on profile.**_

 _ **Note: This story is going on hiatus. I'm writing a lot of Hetalia stuff right now, and just don't have enough time to work on this. I'll probably come back to it after my other DN fic, AFATECS, is finished.**_

She stares at me. Then she steps forward, lifts me by my shirt, and slams me into the wall. I don't fight her. _I deserve every_ _punch_. _Besides I couldn't fight her if I wanted to. She's actually really athletic. My nose starts to bleed; Gah! I think it's broken!_

 _Best birthday ever right?_

She's stopped beating me up, and is now crying in the corner. _I should probably try to talk to her._

"What would you have done, if it was the other way around?" I ask as gently as I can.

"I would have... done the same thing."

She glances up at me."Sorry that this is the worst birthday ever."

I press my nails into the palm of my hand. "It's my fault that we're here. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Hey, it's not your fault that some creepy psycho decided to shoot two random people."

"After we're done here, I promise that we'll go see him get justice," I yell, my eyes burning at the thought of my mother hearing that I was dead.

"Let's wait awhile, okay? I don't want to see my family right now," Aurelia says."So you gotta tell me, what alternate universe did you pick?"

 _Uh-oh. She's not going to like this..._ "Um...I just said Death Note without really thinking."

"Right, you totally didn't think about it," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Totes mc goats," I fire back. "Now want to get out of this closet? No? Wait! I knew it! You're in love with the cleaning supplies!"

I pick up a mop and start to kiss it before turning it up side down and ruffling its "hair."

She laughs and says,"You know that's the mop they use to clean up after a kid has an 'accident.'"

"Bleaugh!" I spit out all over the mop. "Honey, why didn't you tell me you weren't clean? I feel so betrayed!" I cry out as I throw the mop across the closet.

"You won't think that's a funny joke in five years, Clara!" Aurelia hoots.

"Keep it down!" said Akane as she drifted through a wall.

"AHHH!" shrieks Aurelia. "What is it? What is that thing?"

"This is the Shinigami, Akane, that I told you about. Say hello to her," I tell Aurelia.

"It's a pleasure I'm sure," Akane brushes me off. "I'm here with your new clothes and identities. I also bring a gift from the King."

Silently, we change into our clothes, traditional Japanese school girl uniforms. _Sorry, but I don't think that they're cute. I don't really feel like myself._ I notice that we both have scars where the bullets hit us. Aurelia has one right over her heart, and I have two in my right shoulder, one right where a t-shirt normally ends on my left arm, one in my left hand, and one high up in my right thigh. _Damn, he was a bad shot_.

After we change Akane gives us both passports. I'm not Clara Tracy anymore; my new alias is Chika Tsukino. Aurelia Young is will now be called Ami Yukimura. At least that's what Akane tells us. I don't speak or read Japanese. I _think Aurelia is learning Korean, but she only knows a few simple words. And that wouldn't be helpful anyways._

"Now, it is time for the gifts," Akane murmurs. "There are three options. The first is that the Shinigami King will raise your intelligence to be equal the smartest person in this world. Don't ask me who that is because I can't tell you. The second is that the Shinigami King will raise your athletic ability to be equally to the most physically fit person in this world. Same goes to that person; I can't tell you who they are either. Finally you can choose to have a death note of your own. Remember, the two of you can't choose the same gift."

I respond, "hmmm.. Well the intelligence gift is a no brainier. I want that one, Ami, but you should choose between the other two."

She slowly meets my eyes. "I actually really understand and relate to Light; if our world had a Kira then we would still be alive. Clar-Chika can we be on his side?"

"No. I will not join either L or Kira because they both put too much on the line to get what they want. Kira starts out with good intentions, but he ends up hurting innocent people, like Naomi Misora. L crosses the line when he plays with Kira, using a criminal as a disposable way to get to Light. I don't want to be like either of them, or the man in the theater. Life is precious and should not be disposed of lightly."

Aurelia is silent. Then she speaks,"I'll take the athleticism. You're right Chika. We won't be like L or Light. In this world of chaos we will be..."

" **Justice** ," we finish together.

 _Whoah...that was cool._ Suddenly my head burns like it's being stretched. _I guess I must be getting my gift from Akane, but wait a second, it's not just my head that's changing, it's my whole body. Even my vision is morphing into something new._ The mop across the room looks almost like a cartoon. _No, it looks animated. I turn to Aurelia. She's an anime character_. _She's an anime character._ We both squeal in delight.

 _I think Akane is trying to smile. That looks seriously creepy. Whoah! Aurelia guurrl damn you look fine. Since when could girls be so buff and sexy all at once?_ I wait. _I guess I feel slightly smater, but I still feel like me, the dorky fan girl who makes mistakes in grammar._ _At least my nose is back to normal. Oh... Akane is trying to tell us something._ "Also you may choose to share one aspect of the other person's gift."

"Oh Clara the Great and Powerful, I choose to have your multilingual skills," Aurelia chants like a zombie.

"Oh Aurelia the Buff and Sexy, I will grant you this power if I may have your skills in tennis," I copy her in a low monotone.

"You have yourself a deal," she giggles breaking our ritual like chant.

"You now have your powers," Akane says.

"That's it?" I ask. "I thought that I wouldn't be such a fat fan girl anymore."

"Hey!" Aurelia says. "Fan girls are awesome, and we're not dumb. You definitely aren't fat, you're a stick! You need to put on some muscle."

"Okay, Okay, but how are we going to pay for groceries? Can anyone else see you, Akane? Where are we going to stay? Who is going to be our guardian? When in the story are we going to start?"

Akane is trying smile again with horrible results. "Here are two debit cards; one for each of you. Each of them have 666 million American dollars on them. They can transfer to any type of currency from major countries. The Shinigami King will replenish them from time to time. No one else can see me. You will stay in the penthouse suite at the top floor of the Imperial Hotel. You can just tell anyone that Akane is your guardian. You can attend this school whenever you feel like it. This is Light's high school. You may not reveal future events or give information regarding the case to anyone who doesn't already know this information unless you can think of a way to justify your conclusion using logic. Light has just picked up the Death Note."

Aurelia turns to me. "Should we try to stop him?"

"Probably, but that be kind of boring. We should at least introduce ourselves though," I reply.

We stuff our bloody clothes and our shiny new skull themed debit cards into our backpacks. I glance around. I still have my iPhone and iPad. I check to see if I still have screen shots of the manga timeline page from the Death Note wiki. I've still got them. I also have all 37 episodes of Death Note from the iTunes Store and the soundtrack. I sing my bag over my shoulders. I look over at Aurelia. The only thing that she has left to mush into her bag is a _Just Dance_ game. She gives me a perfect smile. Then we run out of the closet into a courtyard filled with sunlight. I watch as a young man stuffs something into his bag. _I assume he is Light._ I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hello sir. I am Chika Tsukino, and this is my friend Ami Yukimura. We were wondering if you could tell us how to get to the Imperial Hotel." _It's remarkable how natural switching languages feels._

He smiles at me, and for once I know it's not a fake. "My name is Light Yagami, but you can just call me Light."

Aurelia cuts in and says, "in that case you can call us Ami and Chika."

Light laughs and tells us where we should go. I notice a black notebook sticking out of his bag. _I can't read the shimmering letters on its cover, but I know what they say._ Light notices my stare and pushes the notebook deeper into the bag. I meet his gaze. _We could stop this right now. No one would have to die... No. This whole thing happened for a reason. I can't save everyone, but I will bring them justice. I should decide who I want to save... I could make a list._ He's still staring at me _. I need to snap out of this_.

"Well Light, thank you so much for telling us where to go!" I flute out in my most chipper voice.

His face relaxes, but he doesn't move his eyes from mine. "I'm glad I could help you. I hope we see each other again."

Aurelia is tugging me away. "Me too!" I call over my shoulder. Soon he's just a dot in the distance.

 _I may have the greatest mind in the universe, but I haven't had it for very long. Light has had his way longer. I definitely don't want to be perceived as a threat by him. I also don't want L to suspect me of being Kira, but I do want to find a way into the task force. Whew! I can't think straight when I'm walking fast, and man is Aurelia hard to keep up with!_

Aurelia is practically skipping "Come on Clara!" she shrieks in Kaixana, a language from Brazil that only one old man speaks anymore. She pulls me along behind her. _Jeez she can walk fast._ "We gotta go check out our very own penthouse!"

 _And decide thousands of people's fates._

Awhile Later

After checking out the penthouse (jumping on all of the beds and drinking all of the beer in the fridge), Aurelia and I went shopping. And when I say we went shopping, I mean we bought about everything from every girly store in Japan. I had the good sense to buy us some hoodies and men's pants. I even bought a fake beard. I thought I looked pretty sexy in it, but Aurelia made me take it off. I agreed to go get a makeover if we could go to what is the Japanese equivalent of a Game Stop and buy a copy of every game and gaming system. Then the torture began. We both got full body waxes. _Argh! The pain was not worth it. I look even more like a vampire._

Then we had our hair done. I'm got blond highlights, which helped make the green tint less noticeable. Aurelia got her whole head died black. _She looks kind of stunning. Her eyes seem almost black, but when you look closer the blue in them is striking. She really pulls it off._ We had our nails done; we both got French nails.

I bought us both huge sunglasses, ski masks, and scarfs. _It would probably be important to hide our faces later._ Then Aurelia took me underwear shopping. She got us some stuff that made Victoria's Secret look like my grandma's swimsuit. Then we had Akane forge us each a license and bought a two Harely Davidsons.

When we got back Akane had me buy a dozen pears from room service. I was so zonked that I didn't even try to steal any from her.

I think about all of this as I lay on the king sized bed. I feel real sick all of a sudden.

I make a mad dash for the toilet. I make it just in time; I lose everything that I ate that day. My stomach clenches _. Why does this happen to me? I thought I was past this!_ I'm still trying to get sick even when there's nothing left in my stomach. _It's probably just the stress, shock, and trauma of dying. I won't get sick tomorrow. I won't._

I walk out of the bathroom, knowing I look like crap. Aurelia is out there; "Hey Clara, I think you should take this room. It's way too pink for me! Hey...are you okay?"

"Yeah; thanks for your concern though," I answer. _She knows that I always push people away from me._

"Kay then. Goodnight."

I fall asleep without even turning the off the light.

At about 11:00pm

I wake up in a cold sweat. I hadn't slept well. _Nightmares of dying are rarely a problem for me, but I guess that's changed here._ I stretch and climb out of the bed. I tiptoe over to Aurelia's room. I can hear her crying softly. _I want to go in and comfort her, but how can I after I pushed her away?_

 _I should make that list._ I grab a pen and paper. _I have a photographic memory, and the screen shots of the timeline, and the anime, so I could figure out when people will die. I would work with that and what I knew from the manga and anime to determine the earliest day Light could kill them. Hm... Who should I save first? I should list them in chronological order._

1\. Beyond Birthday 12/31/03 (23 days rule)

2\. Naomi Misora 01/1/04

3\. Hirokazu Ukita 04/18/04

4\. Quillsh Wammy (Watari) 11/5/04

5\. L Lawliet (L) 11/5/04

6\. Tierry Morre (Aiber) 11/5/04 (disease doesn't apply to the 23 day rule)

7\. Merrie Kenwood (Wedy) 12/18/04 (23 days rule)

8\. Mihael Keehl (Mello) 11/11/09

9\. Soichiro Yagami 11/11/09

10\. Mail Jeevas (Matt) 01/26/2010

11\. Misa Amane 02/14/11

 _Huh. Eleven people. How many thousands was I sentencing? I mean if I save the first five, then hopefully I won't have to worry over the last six. I skipped so many people. There are people who I would like to save, like Raye Penber. But they had to die in order to catch Kira. Then there were people who I didn't write down because I didn't like them, such as Kiyomi Takada._ _Truth be told I didn't really admire and respect or want to work with anyone on this list, save Naomi. But I was going to save all of them anyways._

 _This list is dangerous; I should burn it. No, I'll need it for future reference. My memory doesn't work well when I'm stressed or in pain. I'll stick it in my bra. Hopefully even L won't look there. Seriously, he better not._

 _I don't think that there's anything I can do until the ICPO meeting. In the meantime,_ _I should try to get closer to Light._ _I guess I could go get Aurelia a birthday cake for next week. There's no way I'm going back to sleep after that nightmare. I glance at the clock; it reads 11:58 PM, November 23, 2003. It's strange to have my birthday on a different day, but I'll get used to it._

 _Hmm... Maybe this is the worst birthday ever, but at least it isn't the most boring birthday ever._

 **AN** : Sup. Here's remastered Chapter 2. I'm starting school again soon, and I'm really busy with a Hetalia fic right now, so this story is going on hiatus. Sorry. I'd like to thank the academy and **MizuLawliet** and **OnepieceZoroOc** for favoriting/following.

 **MizuLawliet** : Thank you very much. Here's the next chappy!

 **candyisyummy83** : Awww... Shucks. I appreciate the kind words. I think you're missing out on some great fics though. You should check out Story of the Century by WhiteLadyDragon. I cried.

Thank you all so much for reading my story!


End file.
